mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock The Ragnarok
Rock The Ragnarok is the second boss battle in MySims SkyHeroes. ''It uses the stage Testing Grounds. This mission also reveals more of the player's background. Objective Destroy the Ragnarok Mark I Super-Plane in under 3:10 (Gold), 4:10 (Silver), or 5:10 (Bronze) by: *Taking down six MorcuBots *Taking down Svetlana *Taking down Dragomir Dialogue Introduction *Violet: How are you feeling, name? *You: Alright...I haven't been sleeping very well. *Violet: Nightmares? *You: I'm just restless. I think I'm starting to get little flashes of memory, but when I wake up they're gone. *Violet: Well, if you need some more down time-- *Justice: Sorry, Violet. Can't do that. We just got word that Morcubus has got somethin' new in the sky. *You: What is it? *Justice: We don't know exactly, but it's big and it's bad. Some kinda experimental aircraft. *Violet: We could send Selena to do recon. *Justice: If we wait, there's no telling how powerful MorcuCorp's new toy will be. I say we hit it now while it's still being tested. *You: I have to agree. Maybe we can stop this problem before it starts. *Violet: name... *You: I'll be fine, Violet. Thank you. In-Mission Introduction *Svetlana: Ragnarok power levels at 60% and stable. Just a few more days to go... *Dragomir: Wait...Incoming SkyForce! One puny plane?! This is no challenge at all. *Svetlana: But Dragomir, look who it is! *Dragomir: What?! It must be a trick! Scramble all Morcubots! In-Mission Dialogue *Justice: Destroy the Morcubots. It'll force them to meet you head-on. While destroying the Morcubots *Justice: Take out all the Morcubots to draw the Chaos Pirates out. After destroying the Morcubots *Svetlana: Those pathetic drones aren't getting the job done. It's time for a pilot with a little finesse! *Dragomir: Better idea. I go out in the Ragnarok! Step on the puny insect. *Svetlana: No! That plane isn't ready yet. It stays here until it's at full power! *Dragomir: ... *(Svetlana flies out) *Justice: It isn't the Ragnarok, but Svetlana's plane looks upgraded. Take her out. While fighting Svetlana *Justice: Take down Svetlana to get to the Ragnarok. After taking down Svetlana *Dragomir: Your plan isn't working. Now we do my plan! *(Dragomir flies out in the Ragnarok) *Svetlana: You fool! It isn't finished! If you so much as scratch it... *Justice: The Ragnarok is in the field! Destroy it! While fighting Dragomir *Justice: The Ragnarok is too dangerous. Blow it out of the sky. After taking down Dragomir *Dragomir: I can't control it! Aaaahhhh! *(Dragomir crashes into a wall, and the Ragnarok explodes.) In-Mission Conclusion *Svetlana: IDIOT! You're telling Morcubus about this! *Dragomir: Fine. But you get to tell him who shot it down... Conclusion *You: Well, that was fun. They called it the Ragnarok. *Violet: You were brilliant, name. *Derek: YES!! You took that thing apart! It's like you knew exactly where to hit it! *Justice. Hm. How are you feeling, name? Any more of your memory coming back yet? *You: No, but I think I'm getting close. I'm gonna go lie down for a while if that's okay with you guys. *Justice: Of course. Go ahead. *Violet: Sir? Something wrong? *Justice: Huh? No, don't worry about it. Just...thinking. Post Boss-Battle Story After retiring, a dream sequence plays of Morcubus instructing you to find the hidden SkyForce base. You attempt to tail Summer back to base, but Justice shoots you down. Upon waking up, you tell Justice about the dream and your suspicious that it was real. You confirm that Justice shot down a MorcuCorp plane prior to your arrival, and realize that you were working for Morcubus. However, you decided that you want to stay a part of SkyForce. Although Derek argues that you can't be trusted, Justice decides to let you stay, choosing to judge you based on your current actions rather than your past. Rewards '''Gold:' Kinetic Booster, Artemis Wings 2, Buzzsaw Logo Silver: Variable Aero-Core, Mega-Collider, Artemis Engines 2 Bronze: Buddy, Tuning Slot, Celerity Stabilizer, Artemis Body 2 Category:Missions